Bittersweet
by Nicksspichardo
Summary: "Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet & I can't help myself - I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me; But I keep comin' back for more, she's just the girl I'm looking for." Beck & Jade's relationship has never been easy, much less 'simple'; & Tori Vega is about to make it much harder.
1. She's cold

**_She's cold ..._**

_Beck Oliver;_

I tried not to freak out at the sight of a girl I had never seen before rubbing her arm all over my chest. I looked into her eyes and sighed, she seemed sweet & I knew that if Jade saw me in this predicament she would be done for at this school. The door banged open and I turned toward the door at the sound of the bitter, yet comfortably familiar voice.

I watched in hidden adoration of my girlfriend Jade being her usual bitter and possessive self. Well more like, her beautiful bittersweet and… still possessive self, parted her lips and exclaimed, "Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend? " in a extremely irritated tone. I looked at her oddly, she was in a worse mood than usual, I bet she hasn't had coffee yet. I heard the timid girl behind me speak up in nervousness, "Oh, I-I just spilled coffee on-."She was cut off by Jade's obvious tone of annoyance, "Get away from him."

Deciding that I didn't want any deaths going on today I smirked and walked towards my girl. She kept her eyes on the new girl as I sauntered towards her,_"Relax."_As I pressed my lips against her cheek in a reassuring way her facial features softened up just a bit, barely noticeable… But if there was someone who noticed everything about Jade it was me, and alright, maybe Sinjin in a creepy stalker sort of way.

Just then, Sikowitz decided to burst through the door, his first words to us were not 'good morning' they were more like "Oh my god, there's a huge fire!" And then there was rapid movements as my arms wrapped around Jade instinctively, pushing her towards the exit door without a second thought. She was my first priority, always.

As Sikowitz chuckled and admitted that the alarm was fake I sighed as Jade grumbled and rolled her eyes. We seated ourselves behind the new girl and Andre and my arms slipped easily around Jade's shoulders, pulling her into my side as she crossed her arms defiantly and glared holes into the back of the new girls head. I swear I heard Jade growl when her name was introduced as Tori.

_Today was going to be a long day._

* * *

"Can the dog sleep in our room?" I asked cheekily. Jade's glare spun on me "No honey it can't." Oh well, I don't see how this is salvageable now.

* * *

"Oh it's okay, I read on the Internet that coffee is great for getting rid of fur bugs." Ah, So that's where this was going. I had to at least try to intervene for the sake of the new girl, it was my fault after all. "Maybe you shouldn't…" I already knew Jade was a forced to be reckoned with but she was my girl. However, as annoyed as I was, when Andre called out her name in a firm tone, I wanted to tell him to watch it, if someone is going to reprimand Jade, it was going to be me. Soon the sound of ice hitting the floor brought me back to my senses.

"What's the prob., Dog?" Jade was furious. And Tori was hurt and embarrassed as she ran out of the room. I looked at Jade in mild disgust; it was the girls first day. But I already knew how Jade was, and when she turned that self-satisfied smile on me I can't say it didn't turn me on in way that I wished we were in my RV or her bedroom to resolve a few desires and to knock her attitude down a few notches.

My rage came back to me when I saw that Cat, Andre, & Robbie ended up going out after Tori. Jade needed to learn a few things about jealousy and hospitality.

* * *

_**Jade West;**_

"Jade West, what was that?" Beck hissed to me between clenched teeth as we finally left class for the day. I simply cocked an eyebrow at him before rolling my eyes and shrugging.

"Improv, what do you think it was?" The rage was still burning through me. How dare she? Trying to cop a feel on my boyfriend. She had another thing coming. Yet, I couldn't help but feel a sense of smugness, I'd like to see that Vega girl show up again it class tomorrow. But she most probably won't, and for that I felt a bit proud. Beck interrupted my musing with an irritated sigh, "That was a bit too far, Jade."

"What do you care? It's not like you guys are friends, what do you like her? Do you want to break up?" Beck's eyes hardened, "No I don't like Tori, and No I don't want to break up. But what you did wasn't right." & even though he was reprimanding me I couldn't help but sigh in relief of his disagreement of my inquiring of whether or not her wanted to break up. He might never notice, but every time I asked him that I held my breath, waiting for his beautiful voice to tell me what I'm always afraid of hearing. _"Yes, I want to break up. We're done and I can't believe I put up with you all of this time."_My train of thought broke off at his frustrated sigh.

I simply huffed in response, she touched my man; she deserved everything she got. "I don't care; she should keep her body parts to herself next time." Beck rolled his eyes at me like he couldn't believe me and he just turned and walked away from me, no goodbye, no hug, no kiss … nothing. My heart ached a bit in my chest as my head wrapped around the fact that he really was mad. Beck was hardly ever truly angry at me. Exasperated? Yes. Angry? No. I turned and headed towards Cats car, realizing that Beck wasn't taking me home tonight.

* * *

My morning was already off to a horrible start, Beck wasn't sitting next to me and I also haven't seen or heard from him since yesterday after class, I haven't gotten my coffee yet, and Tori Vega just walked her skinny ass into Sikowitz's class, it didn't help that I caught Becks proud and amused smile. I was already picking fun at Sikowitz, and class has barely started. I had a feeling of dread as Tori called Beck & I up to the stage, something was up. As I stomped my way to the stage I held Becks face in my hand, my face descending till my lips collided with his. Fight be damned, Beck never ever rejected a kiss from me. I felt that same tingle that's been there for two years as his hand held onto the back of my head and he leaned slightly into the kiss. I smiled as I pulled away, " Jaaaddeee, kiss your boyfriend on your own time." I mentally thanked Sikowitz because I could feel the annoyance practically flowing off of Tori.

"Oh, I will." God, my man was gorgeous.

* * *

I was going to kill Tori Vega, my insides were so riled up with this tension, and I wanted to slap myself when I got myself kicked out of the challenge.

"F I know!" I was so going to have sex later, because I don't think I've ever been more stressed the fuck out. As I plopped down in my seat unceremoniously I kept my eyes on the stage as Andre called to attention the fact that Beck was moving.

"Get up Alien" Tori said & I tensed as she grabbed onto Beck's arm.

"Head, feels dizzy." Beck said, and then Tori turned towards me, and glint coming to her eyes as she smirked for a split second I'm sure everyone else missed it.

"I know what will make you feel better." _Excuse me?_My hands were clenched together, she better not go there.

"Jumping Jacks?" Oh Beck, don't act stupid.

_"Kiss me."_


	2. She's cruel

_**& She's cruel ...**_

_**"Little weird … let's do it."**_

Jade West;

Please, No.

My back was straight against the chair, my hands clenched around my knees, my eyes wide and my mouth shut tight. It felt like my body was desperately trying to anchor itself to something… anything, to get me through what I was witnessing. He was smiling as he cupped the side of her neck and kissed her, and he was smiling when they were still pressed together. His other hand cupped her waist as her tiny hand rested on his shoulder. As his lips fell over hers I could feel the sharp pain in my chest, my stomach felt like it was about to explode and my head was pounding. The sounds of cheers were reverberating through my head. My vision was a blurry - my hearing muted, as Beck pulled back and jerked his hand through his hair, stress lining his features.

"Man, I love this school!" _That stupid ignorant bitch._My body jerked forward in my seat as everything was engulfed in a red haze. My hands twitched in anticipation as I started to leave my seat. My heart beat wildly in my chest, but then Beck tuned his eyes toward me, his liquid chocolate orbs that drew me in from the beginning. His eyes burned into me, scorching me in the most painful way. & I slumped in my seat as I jolted away from his gaze, defeated. I felt no anger, no sadness, no hurt, and no jealousy.

I didn't feel at all.

_Numb._

* * *

It was the end of the day and I was tense, everything about today was tense. I felt dread as I felt _him;  
He was drawing nearer,_ the same warm sensation rushing over me as it always did when he was with me.  
_He was drawing nearer, _the scent of his skin and cologne mingled to the point of ecstasy, dying to draw out a sigh of comfort from my mouth as it always did when he was with me.  
_He was drawing nearer,_I my hand twitched at the sound of his soft breathing that I knew the rhythm of, his patter of soft footsteps that I could pick out anywhere, the little tumble his feet always slightly did, the shuffle of his shoe scuffing the floor

Finally, a tan arm outstretched towards me, my bag strap held tightly in his palm. I marveled at the russet color of his skin, the flexed muscles, that vain that I loved to trace bulging, the slight tremble in his hand as hooked the bag over my pale shoulder. I was barely responsive; my face emotionless, my body on edge, my eyes diverted straight forward but not seeing. My heart … silent.

* * *

_**Beck Oliver;**_

Jade, my girl, I'm so sorry.

My heart ached as the tips of my fingers came in contact with her body and it occurred to me that she was absolutely rigid. Her muscles coiled up tight, there was no softening of posture, no leaning into me, no arms wrapping around my wait, there was nothing. Much like her eyes, my girl has the most beautiful eyes. Like a stormy cloud with the promise of a blue clear sky behind it, ice gray with hues of blue. But right now they were void of any emotion, no fiery glint, no dark desire, no shining happiness, or watery tears.

Just nothing, _blank._

My hands slipped down the smooth creamy skin of her arm and I absentmindedly caressed her wrist, my chest constricting at the sight of her clenched fists. Both of my hand engulfed hers, reveling in the mix of our skin tones, so beautiful. My hand pried open her fist, my eyes settling on the miniature crescent shaped moon cuts on her palm from her nails. Tiny drops of blood slowly rose to the surface and I brought her palm up to my mouth. But as I brought my head down to place a gentle kiss on her palm she suddenly flinched violently. He hand snapping out of mines and she turned, graceful as ever, striding out of the door.

I was left only as I contemplated my actions, and Jade's. She didn't respond to me in anyway, it was like she was almost afraid of me, like she didn't know me, didn't recognize me … didn't love me.

& I didn't deserve her too.

* * *

_"I know how to make you feel better? "_

"Jumping jacks?" What the hell is going on? I wondered of the sly look on Tori's face as she looked in the direction of someone in the class. Then she looked at me with a slight cunning smile on her face, it sort of made my stomach clench.

"Kiss me."

_**Jade Jade Jade Jade Jade …**_

"Little weird …"

needed to learn a slight lesson. Instead of seeing Tori as she was now I pictured her as she was when Jade dumped coffee all over her, the embarrassment and pain on her face. Stage kiss it was.

"Let's do it." I relaxed my features and smiled lazily, think of the crazy jealous outrage Jade was going to have, followed by rounds of making up. Over and over and over –

"Man, I love this school!" My senses filtered back in as I jerked backwards, my hand raking through my hair.

My girl.

Please, No.

I understood Jade in so many ways except one; I never understood how insecure she could be. She was feral, and beautiful and she spread like wildfire; horrible to those around her, but a beauty to watch. & I love every single flame she sparks. But I could almost hear her heart stop from across the room; I felt her anger, her rage, and her desperation. I knew everything without having to see, I knew my girl. I could feel her. I could imagine in my head clearly, her twitching hands, her pink tinted lips in a thin grim line, her stormy eyes wide and

… I turned. I wanted to see her in all her natural blazing angered self. Staring into those eyes that I've been drowning in for the past two years I watched in horror as my girl slumped against her seat. Her eyes dulling to sleet gray, void of light. Her lips parted, in a defeated sigh that broke my heart. Her hands unclenching, wrapping themselves around her body desperately.

What have I done ?


	3. But she knows what she's doing

**But she knows what she's doing**

_**Jade West;**_

_Eleven days_, it has been eleven days; I would meet him in front of the school every morning _as usual_, I held his hand in the hallways _as usual,_ I let him drape his arm around me shoulders _as usual,_ I sat next to him at lunch _as usual,_ I waited for him in the parking lot and let him take me home _as usual, _and I even kissed him _**as usual.**_

**_Beck Oliver;_**

_Eleven days,_

it has been eleven days; She would already be tense when she would greet me in the morning as if she never relaxed anymore: _unusual._ Her hand was limp in mines, as if she was barely hanging on: _unusual._ Her shoulders were rigid under my arm, she didn't lean into my side at all, perfectly straight in her seat:_unusual._ She snapped comments at Tori, Robbie, Cat, and Andre constantly, and of course the random kids in the hallway that dared to step in her way, but there was no fire behind her words, no real annoyance: _unusual._ Everyday she'd sit in the passenger seat of my car at the end of her driveway, met me halfway in front of the console and kept her lips pressed together as I kissed her, trying to get an emotion out of her, a reaction, anything, But she would just turn and get out of the car when I finally parted my lips from hers: _unusual._

& Every single day she'd look me in the eyes at some point, her cold blank eyes, and it felt as if she were begging me when she'd murmur, just beyond a whisper, "Tell me you love me."

& She would close her eyes tightly and when I would turn my gaze on her, my heart breaking, I would reply, "I love you."

But she would open her watery eyes and just stare at me, no twitch of a smile, no softening, just sadness, that's when I would see it, a glimpse of sadness deep in her eyes: _unusual._

**Beck Oliver was miserable.**  
**Jade West was miserable.**

* * *

_**Beck Oliver;**_

"Hello Jadelyn, how are you this fine afternoon?" Andre teased Jade; I watched her face in concern. "Never speak of it!" She snapped at the name without even sparring Andre a glance. Her face neutral, she listened as Tori addressed me. "Hey Beck, movie night at my house, you coming?" she spoke loudly, a sparkle in her eye. I turned my gaze on Jade; I swore I saw a flicker of emotion on her face, _defeat?_

I finally felt a surge of hope in me … my girl. "Sure Tori, we'll be there." A smile stretched across my face as my hand found the familiar contours of Jade's jaw as I pulled her in for a short kiss. & although she still didn't respond to my kiss, I watched her face as her eyes grew wet for an instant before she blinked rapidly and it was gone.

_I was going to get my girl back if it killed me._

* * *

As Jade stepped out of my car after our bland kiss I sighed in frustration and got out of my car also, following Jade up the walkway to her house. I smiled as she just continued opening the door without looking back and left it open for me. Although my footsteps were quiet, she still knew, she always knew. I closed the door behind me and looked at Jade, standing in her kitchen and rummaging through cabinets but I knew she only really wanted to slam them shut. Her anger was finally leaking out & I couldn't be any more relieved than I was at that moment.

"So, you should go home and get ready for Tori's movie night huh? Have a good time." She spun around so fast she almost blinded me, with her hands clenched by her side & I grinned. Jade's eyes were still dead and her body was still tense, but at least now she was feeling something. I've always loved her anger and she knew it. I never actually cared if she was rude to others, I loved her, and I loved that no matter where we were she made sure that everyone knew I was hers.

"Jadeeeeee, you're coming too. Why don't you go get ready?" I said teasingly, taunting her, wanting more of her. But then suddenly her anger dissipated as she stared at me. "No, you go and have a good time. I wouldn't want to get in your way." Her voice was flat, her eyes an automatic steely gray, no hues of blue in diversity. Her back turned toward me as her pale hands clenched the kitchen counter sink once more. I just couldn't be happier that she didn't have her trademark accessory in her hand: scissors. & with that thought I held out a trembling hand towards her and as my fingertips grazed her shoulder Jade flinched away violently, pressing her midsection into the counter tightly. I am not ashamed to say my lower lip trembled. Afterall,_ I love my girl._

I bit down on my lip as I reined myself in, Jade didn't believe she was the best thing in his world. Well she would, there was always one way to get Jade West to submit to me. I let my eyes trail up her slim legs, taking in her dark denim knowing that the legs I loved to have wrapped around my waist were hidden just beneath them. My eyes skimmed her waist, her curves and perfectly sized ass. I stepped up to her girl, pressing our bodies together tightly, back to front _**"Jade."**_

As my mouth trailed over her neck tantalizingly slow, my whisper caressing her ear. I felt her hips jerk in response and I smirked as she grumbled lightly and pressed herself tighter to the counter. I gathered her hair up in my hand and pushed it across her right shoulder pressing open-mouthed kisses upon the back of her neck. I grabbed her jacket and slowly peeled it off of her, and Jade went willingly. Her jacket hit the floor and Jade's tank top soon followed quickly as I jerked it over her head, ignoring her small growl of anger. I smiled against the skin of my girlfriends back, her smooth and creamy pale skin soon becoming bruised because of the demand of my lips and I was loving it, loving marking her.

"I'm sorry, Jade."

Every second my lips were on her skin she softened just a bit more than before.

_**Jade West;**_

My heart was breaking, torn between my thoughts and my memory of the kiss Beck shared with Vega. It played in a loop, but it was hard to believe that Beck didn't love me when he was waking up my body like he was right now. While the thoughts _'You're not good enough, it's Tori, Tori, Tori'_ ran through my otherwise distracted mind, the feeling of the heat between _my_ legs, the feeling of his lips against _my_ skin in the spots only he knew, the feeling of his erection against _my_ ass were convincing me otherwise; Because it was _my _body, not _hers_.

I turned in his arms slowly, the feeling of his skin rubbing against mines proving to be too much for my nerves. Staring into his liquid dark chocolate eyes I fell in love all over again as I parted my lips, "Tel-" and was interrupted immediately as he pressed his lips against mines in a flurry of passion and possession, I stayed perfectly still till I heard, _"You don't ever have to ask, I love you Jade."_

_**Beck Oliver;**_

I let her feel the words as I murmured them against her pink lips, and suddenly Jade's hands were in my hair, her hips bucking against mines as her lips finally moved against my own. My tongue longed for her coffee and peppermint flavored tongue, as mines pried her mouth open she sighed into it, allowing me in. My flannel shirt was off in seconds, Jade's pale hands roaming over the muscular contours of my arm. She had missed me, I could vouch for that much. But I longed to hear it, and I did as my hands trailed to her back, massaging her shoulders a bit before trailing down and unhooking her bra.

_"I missed you."_

My adoring grin stretched across my face at her words, at the longing tone in her voice. I smiled the smile she loved, the one that was exclusively hers, not Tori's; Jade West missed me. My hands slid under her ass, gripping her thighs and lifting her as she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. It was increasingly hard to get up her stairs to her room when she kept grinding her sex against my growing erection. My mouth lowered to her breasts greedily as I held her up with one arm and opened her door with another. I headed straight to her private bathroom and kicked closed the door behind me. "What is with all these clothes?" Jade growled against my neck. I felt her hands at my belt buckle as she loosened it and unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. I smiled as I leaned in to kiss her, my hand slipping to grip the side of her neck and it was only then that I felt Jade freeze beneath my touch.

& I froze along with her, "What's wrong Jade?" I mumbled nervously across her lips. She wrenched away from my body harshly and before I could even reach out to her tears were dripping down her porcelain smooth cheeks.

"Why did you kiss her Beck? Why?" She mumbled through her heavy tears and trembling form as she wrapped her arms around herself. My heart stopped as my eyebrows came together in confusion before I understood just what exactly she was talking about.

_"Jade,_I didn't mean it. Come on, it was a stage kiss, we're actors. I love you; I just thought you needed to learn a lesson because of the coffee stunt. There's only you for me." My hand shakily came up and traced Jade's jaw before resting on her cheek, reveling in the softness of her perfect skin.

"Didn't you think about how that would hurt me? Jesus Beck, sometimes I feel like I'm the only one that's _interested_ in our relationship, the only one that _defends_ it, that truly _wants _it!" Jade's steely blue eyes were getting its grey hues back, & I couldn't think above the frantic beat my heart took on.

"I really wasn't even thinking of that when it happened, there was no affection. Come on baby, please." & as her eyes dried up I couldn't believe that Jade was going to give up this easily, but I knew that as much as Jade _loved _fighting, she _hated_ fighting with **me. **While I took all this in consideration, her voice duly registered to me.

_**"I think we need some time apart."**_


	4. She pushed me in the pool

**_Beck Oliver;_**

_"What?"_

My heart stuttered in my chest, my hands immediately cutting through the distance to grip the sides of Jade's face. Her gaze refused to meet mines, her eyes stubbornly trained on the floor but I knew that by now her dark long eyelashes would be wet and glistening with tears and her porcelain cheeks flushed a beautiful heated rose pink.

"What the fuck is going on Jade? Girls have hit on me before, you _physically_hit them in return, I've kissed girls for a play before, you make them cry afterwards, but you've never been like this. What is this really about?"

"What is this about? Are you serious? You've got to be fucking _kidding_ me. You knew she was kissing you purposely to get back at me, to hurt me. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. You participated in an act that was _meant_ to hurt my feelings as some type of lesson. I'm your girlfriend Beck, not some stupid _insolent_child. You personally made me a victim of her sick little game, you made me sick."

Her gaze finally lifted to mines, and the immense pain that poured out of her expression, just seeing that _I_ made _myself_sick. I sighed as I felt the thin layer of tears gather in my eyes and I guided her head into the crook of my neck, squeezing her tighter when I felt a few stray tears drip down my neck and wet my undershirt. One hand stroked her hair down to the nape of her neck, curling the hairs around my fingers before starting the course again, and another hand stroked up and down her spine beneath her hair before finally settling on massaging her inner left hip.

"I am sorry Jade, okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't see it that way and after the kiss happened was when I knew that I had fucked up really bad and that I would do anything to make it up to my beautiful girl who didn't deserve the way I disrespected her. I'll spend a long time making it up, for you." My voice cracked and I gulped harshly, my heart desperately trying to beat its way out of my chest and land in Jade delicate pale hands.

Jade tilted her face up, her lips closing around my adams apple, sucking lightly as her tongue rolled across it in the perfect pressure she knows I like.

**_Jade West;_**

i reveled in the feel of feeling his breath catching underneath my lips, the feel of his hands clamping down forcefully on my hip - threading it roughly, the feel of his hand gently clenching around the hair at the nape my neck, desperately pushing my face further into his throat.

I love _this_, I love _him_and I knew I could never, would never give it up. I didn't ever get intimidated, I reminded herself. Who the fuck is Tori Vega to take away the only person whose ever loved me, the beautiful Beck?

She was _no one._

My newly found fervor and possessiveness wasn't lost on Beck for a second, his body automatically becoming intuned to mines and my needs. & After almost losing me mere moments prior, he feels the need to claim her, know for certain that I was really his after all. I could relate perfectly, because that was the same need that was currently thrumming through my body, the need to claim.

I became painfully aware of the fact that his undershirt was blocking the possibility of skin-to-skin contact with mines. My fingernails scraped up his sides, giving him goose bumps across his gorgeously tanned skin and dragging his shirt up in the process. I released Beck's neck with a sultry _'pop'_as I gripped the edge of his shirt and ripped it apart. The smirk that spread across my lips as his grunt of pleasure and approval quickly dissipated as moan intercepted it when Beck's tongue suddenly thrusted into my mouth, surprising me as he battled for dominance. Beck's hands were under my thighs a second later, lifting my body up off the ground and carrying me towards the shower. I clutched onto his shoulders as he recklessly stepped inside and without closing the glass door, turned the knob for the water to drench us.

I shrieked into our kiss as the freezing cold water pounded against my back, soaking through the thick material of my jeans. "Damn it Beck" I grunted, Beck just laughed in response. The water warmed slowly as it soaked my hair and body while Beck's lips were on my neck, sucking viciously as he, too, fell victim to the showerhead.

"Take your jeans off," he demanded as he pressed me gently against the wall, his hands aiming to grasp my thighs tighter. Instead, I unlocked my feet from behind his back and he set me down, his hands instantly seeking out the skin of my hips above my tight jeans "Take it off."

Instead, I wrapped my arms around his waist, tugging down his jeans and boxers quickly, desperate to peel the now sopping wet fabric off of him. He groaned as the entire bare front of his body pressed flush against me, caging my own body in against the wall. His jeans fell to the floor with a wet clop and I couldn't help but moan into his mouth as he stepped away from me briefly to step out of the wet fabric around his feet before pressing against me once again, his erect shaft getting caught between our tummies.

"God, you're so hard," I informed him, as if he didn't already know.

Reaching a hand between us, I wrapped my fingers around his stiff cock and squeezed him gently, his head falling into the crook of my neck. Beck was practically using my body for support as my fingers tickled the underside of his shaft, my touch blending with the hot water to tease him mercilessly. He grunted as my thumb grazed his tip, gently massaging the head and he squeezed my hips as a result._"Jade"_he breathed out desperately.

I dropped to my knees, spreading his jeans out on the shower floor quickly so I could to kneel onto it. Beck looked down at me, and keeping eye contact with him, I gently bent his cock back and took the head into my mouth. His legs locked and he braced himself with the wall, his palms flat on the tile. Water droplets raced down his hard chest and abdomen, most of them plunging from his angled torso onto my face and shoulders as I took more of him into my mouth.

A string of curses slipped from between his lips once I'd pulled back, wrapping my fingers around his shaft to use my hand as an extension of my mouth. After looking up at him, I could tell he was fighting with his hands, desperate to tangle them in my soaking hair and guide my head.

_"Fuck, Jade… fuck… fuck…fuck…"_

Beck pounded the shower wall with his fist as he begun involuntarily thrusting his hips, pushing his huge, throbbing member further into my mouth. I pulled back, allowing him to fall out of my mouth with a pop and instantly, Beck's eyes snapped open, his face etched in confusion. I locked eyes with him as I licked the entire length of the underside of his cock. His eyes squinted shut as I took just the head between my lips and started humming, the sudden vibrations caused by my lips very welcome. He let me know by groaning half of my name and pounding his fist against the wall again.

I was humming the tune to a song neither of us knew. It wasn't a real melody, but I had a feeling that even if it was, Beck wouldn't have noticed because he was in _**'Head Heaven'**_ right now and I was his _Angel_. He was close, I could tell from his sloppy, half-hearted thrusts. A second later, I pulled my mouth away from him and pumped him gently with my hand twice before standing up, forcing Beck to take a step from the wall in order to make room for my body. I had forgiven him, but his actions came with a few consequences, such as not getting is orgasmic finish.

With an incredulous groan, Beck pushed my back flush against the wall, pressing me against the hard tile with his seemingly harder body. Without warning, he slammed his lips onto mine, kissing me harder than he ever had before. All of the pent up sexual frustration I had just caused him was being released in this kiss. I was almost positive he was bruising my lips.

A whimper fell from my mouth as he bit down on my bottom lip so hard, I was sure he drew blood. He pulled away from me a second later, resting his wet forehead against mine and panting, his breath hot and heavy against my mouth as he exhaled. "Fuck,"he growled, thrusting his hips into mine. Suddenly he dropped to his knees, quickly undoing the button and sliding down the zipper before I even had the chance to blink. I shuddered as he began the peel the sticky uncomfortable fabric down my smooth legs, peppering my flesh with opened mouth kisses every time he revealed more. With my jeans finally down to my feet I stepped out of them quickly as Beck began massaging my inner thighs. Subconsciously, I spread my legs, allowing his hands the acceptance they desired.

He stroked my slit slowly with one finger and I bit down on my lip as a loud moan escaped, my head falling back in complete ecstasy. _"Damnit Jade,"_ he growled, pumping two fingers in and out slowly._"You're so wet."_

"I _am _in the shower," I breathed.

"You're not wet from the shower" Beck growled out, "_**I **_did this to you."

He withdrew his fingers and dragged one towards my clit, his large finger circling the throbbing bundle of nerves, but purposefully never quite touching me like I needed him to. His opposite arm was wrapped tightly around my leg, his fingers digging deeply, almost painfully into my inner thigh.

_"Ah,"_ I gasped, He pressed a kiss to my hip and sucked on the skin there, lapping his tongue across the patch a few times, eager to leave a mark. _"Beck,"_I panted, tugging at my slick hair. My hands were forced to the wall and the glass door in order to brace myself. Beck's finger swiped east to west across the throbbing nub. I nearly fell as my hand slipped down the wet glass door, forcing myself to cling to his shoulder for stability.

"Beckkkk!" I moaned desperately, dragging out his name as I gripped his shoulder. Beck took advantage of my new position and bit down on my exposed inner thigh, nipping his way north towards my center. My knees gave in and my entire body thrust forward as he took one of my lips between his teeth, sucking it lightly into his mouth. Beck was my key support, my fingers digging into his neck and shoulders as he pleased me.

The burning water pounded against my back as Beck's mouth shifted slightly and he took my clitoris into his mouth, his teeth scraping against the sensitive area. His tongue found its way into my opening and a breathless whimper escaped from between my lips. Thrusting and swirling, Beck's tongue explored _very_familiar territory. He moaned as I tangled my fingers and tugged on his wet hair and the vibrations of Beck's lips against my ultra-sensitive center did cause me to lose it right there. I fell to my knees as an orgasm washed over my body, the waves crashing up and down, leaving my walls contracting repeatedly. I collapsed against Beck, his arms wrapping around me to support me, holding me tightly against him.

"You alright?" Beck asked with a smirk, water droplets racing down his face, neck and chest.  
My arms were around his neck in a matter of seconds, my panting mouth attaching to his immediately. I could taste myself on his tongue. As he groaned into our kiss, I couldn't help but smile; he'd just considered the fact that I was tasting myself in his mouth and he was definitely not protesting. My hand shot out behind me as it attempted to knock against the knobs, turning he water off completely. Beck released himself from my mouth and stood, lifting me up along with him before scooping me up bridal style and walking us out of the bathroom and to my large bed.

We settled in snuggly, not giving a damn that we were soaking the bed, or that we were both naked. I just cared that we were together, with both of us branded as each other's. The content gleam I knew he was seeing in my now bright aqua blue eyes, and the satisfied sigh that fell from Becks lips warmed my insides and I curled myself into his side, my fingers absentmindedly trailing along his chest sweetly.

"Hey Beck?" I asked sleepily, my lips against his chest creating slight goose bumps across the expanse of his skin.

"Yeah?" Beck sighed happily, his arm curling around, my waist.

_"Join salsa class with me."__"For you? Anything."_

_**& I smiled, teeth showing and all.**_


	5. At our last school reunion

**She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, and on that sad note, enjoy chapter five.

_**Jade West;**_

I strutted down the hallway, as a smirk adorned the edge of my pink lips when I spotted Tori Vega struggling under a pile of books and heavy bags on each shoulder, her legs flailing around helplessly. "Need some help?" I called out on my way past Tori with a pleasant demeanor.

"Yes!" Tori's face brightened at the prospect of help, even if it was from me, she probably felt like she was teetering on the fine line of whether or not she was going to acquire arthritis. & as soon as that thought crossed my mind …

"Interesting…" I drawled with disinterest and continued determinedly towards Sikowitz class without sparing Tori another glance. Before I opened the door I caught the end of a conversation between a group of people muttering about watching Tori Vega falling in the parking lot. I smiled wide and quietly snickered at the thought, _ha Vega ate gravel, classic._

I was up in front of Sikowitz class with Cat cuddling a huge pastel pink pig, gross. A brief expression of shock flitted across my porcelain face as a light blue ball came hurtling through the air, connecting with Cat's face swiftly. As she fell towards the floor with a thump I couldn't help but let my annoyance be known, "Sikowitz!" I hoped he knew that I was so not going to repeat the ruined scene. As Sikowitz and Cat babbled back and forth, the bell rang and Cat startled me from my thoughts with an exuberant "Oh Lunch! Yay…" and she ran off. I rolled her eyes in exasperation and walked towards my bag on the ground. As I walked out of the classroom the sound of Beck Oliver inviting Tori Vega to come to lunch with them filtered in my head, ugh now there's a bad taste in my mouth. I walked off towards the black box theatre with undoubtedly Beck on my heels.

_**Beck Oliver;**_

"Baby, you're not coming to lunch?" I asked in annoyance. Jade shrugged and sat down on the edge of the stage as I intently kept my eyes on her form as she pulled out a water bottle and a container of Sushi. She wrapped her pale, slender fingers around her chopsticks, her fingers steadily maneuvered her chopsticks to grab ahold of her sushi; her hand brought the food up to her mouth as her pink lips wrapped around the chopsticks. She slowly slid them out of her mouth, before a teasing smile spread across her lips as she peeked up at me from the corner of her eye. It was probably to the image of him gulping uncomfortably, his eyes shifting from her slender & pale hands, to her perfectly pink tinted lips, to the curve of her throat, as a tightening feeling grew in his stomach. At the sight of her teasing smile he broke out of his reverie and groaned out "Jesus, it's like you move in slow motion."

Jade broke out in laughter, a carefree moment if I've ever seen one. My mouth was descended on hers quickly and Jade merely snickered as she held her chopsticks up and cut off my lips from reaching hers. She giggled slightly as I opened my mouth and bit down on the sticks pulling them away from her hand. "& why exactly are you refusing my kiss?"

& of course, she wouldn't be Jade if she didn't say… "You invited Vega to lunch", her tone showcasing her annoyance as usual. _I was pretty sure it was tradition at this point._ I normally would've sighed and tried to reprimand her but honestly? I knew I was still on thin ice with my girl. & just to be honest again, for good measure? I was still thinking about Head Heaven, what with the way her perfectly curved lips wrapped around those damn sticks, and I wasn't about to lose my privileges, if you catch my drift. I slyly leaned down when she shifted her vision and slammed my lips against hers, feeling our teeth clash & taking her pleasured groan as an opportunity to slid my tongue inside her mouth harshly and demandingly _**(she always did like it rough)**_before pulling away and turning swiftly on my heel and threw open the double doors of the black box theatre, leaving them swinging in my wake, a satisfied smirk that Jade would be proud of settling upon my lips.

_**Jade West;**_

I opened my hooded eyes blearily and stared after the swagger in Beck's form as he strutted out of the theatre. A full-fledged indulgent smile made itself present on my face as I whispered saucily with a pant, _"Damn."_

* * *

_**Beck Oliver;**_

I tried not to laugh as I had to explain to Robbie why Andre was signing up for ballet class when it was blatantly obvious, "A lot of girls, who dance, all in one room,… with him." As a look of recognition sprawled itself across his face, it became clear that Robbie will he never get to experience his very own head heaven, _poor bastard._

As Andre turns towards me and asks me if I'll join, I automatically shook my head "Can't, Jade and I already signed up for Salsa Dancing." As I lowered his head again I couldn't help but smile, _**ah … salsa dancing.**_

* * *

**_Jade West;_**

The Next day in Sikowitz's class I slumped down in my chair as Beck sat behind me, both of us a tiny bit winded by our drive-by-acting-exercise of acting like angry Englishmen. As Sikowitz introduced Tori Vega to do the bird scene I braced herself for the onslaught of emotions consisting of annoyance and irritation I was about to endure. I had already starting off on a good note when I groaned as Tori asked a question about asking a question. Like seriously? Just ask what you want to ask and stop wasting your breath and my time.

As the bell rang and the group of miscreants Beck considered friends sauntered down the hall with the ever annoying Tori Vega complaining relentlessly I gripped Beck's hand tighter as the urge to punch Vega became increasingly overwhelming and then I let go as I crossed her arms tightly. "Oh come on! How am I supposed to do the scene right if no one will tell me what I did wrong? I thought you guys were my friends." Tori Vega whined._Seriously? … _"I'm not your friend." I drawled, dragging my hand down my man's arm as he blinked in annoyance when I yanked him away from the scene and towards the vending machines.

The next few days as Tori tried to nail the bird scene passed uneventfully, and when she finally did pass it by believing in her own choices I knew Beck was surprised to see me, his stubborn girlfriend, clapping along with the rest of the class, albeit, grudgingly. He gave me a surprised smile and I rolled my eyes, _whatever man._

I scowled as Beck invited Tori to come to lunch the day after she nailed the bird scene. I mean what was she? A celebrity? He hung back to talk to her and I rolled her eyes in annoyance as the group of their friends, not that she approved of the term, sat down around a lunch table and kept on congratulating Vega. I mean honestly? I walked passed them with disinterest and I strutted towards Beck's car and sat on the hood. I kept my eyes firmly fixed on my painted nails as they tapped against the screen of my phone, trying to ignore the shadow that appeared over my head.

_"Whatcha doin?"_Beck said in a kiddy tone he knew simultaneously made me tingle and also made me want to choke him. I rolled my eyes and Beck sighed, grabbing ahold of my wrist and dragging me off the hood and inside the backseat of his car to talk in private.

_**Beck Oliver;**_

Jade didn't wait for prodding from me before her shoulders tightened and words laced with hostility spewed forth, "Did she just win a Grammy or something as equally ridiculous?" I sighed and leaned back against the car door, leaving one of my feet on the floor of the car and I lifted my other leg up on the car seat. Jade turned her back towards me and scooted until her beck rested against my torso, my legs on either side of her shapely thighs. My arms wrapped around my girl as I took in her scent. _Good god, she smells like a chocolate factory._

_**Jade West;**_

I felt Beck smile against my neck and I couldn't help but inhale sharply as his teeth grazed my earlobe before he closed his mouth around it and sucked lightly. But please, as if I was going to let Beck get the upper hand when I was angry. I pushed my bottom half out and gripped both of his thighs in my hands before using my grip as leverage and pushing my ass up and down harshly on his already straining member.

"All I'm saying is, anyone who had a minimum amount of knowledge should know enough to respect their own work." I panted out as Beck tried to get the upper hand and slipped his hand between my thighs, palming me through my bottoms. His teeth bit down on the pulse point in my neck before I groaned and turned in the limited space of the car, straddling my man and grabbing the collar of his shirt before slamming him against the car door harshly.

_**"Fuck me,**__ did you have to bite? _We're in school and I'm supposed to be annoyed. It isn't becoming of me to be _panting_ all over the goddamn place while trying to insult people, **shit.**"

Beck laughed heartily as I huffed, "Jade, don't take this shit too seriously. You were one of the first to get the bird scene right on the first shot."

"Andre, Cat and yourself also got it on the first shot; not a surprise Robbie didn't though, no backbone. & Well _that_is because people can go fuck themselves if they don't appreciate my talent"

"& that is what I loved about you then, and what I love about you now. Now shut up and kiss me."

I raised my eyebrow, about to argue but then again… _**fuck it, may the dry humping and lip sucking resume in peace, and amen to that.**_


	6. She laughs at my dreams

Disclaimer; I don't own Victorious.

(Pertaining to the episode 'Stage Fighting')

_**Jade West;**_

Icould happily say that this morning was … amusing to say the least. I caught up with Andre in the halls on my way to the Black Box Theatre with the rest of our class falling in step behind us, and heard of Tori's French horn incident and how she is a, excuse my language, 'throat player.' _That girl has so much to learn, _I thought, not with sadness, but with glee. At an intersection in the hallway I was knocked out of her my when our teacher for our next class bumped into us, but whatever he was intending to say died on his lips as sounds of a commotion erupted from behind the double doors that lead to the theatre.

I rolled her eyes and felt my fingers twitch in annoyance when I heard Beck's deep timbre voice call out, "_**Tori**_". Of course it would be Vega's doing, no surprise there. As Andre and the teacher burst into the room I strolled along behind them lazily, for I was sure the situation was one that would showcase Vega's stupidity, as per usual.

"Who is this chick?" The question burst forth from a man clad in a blue shirt. Said chick was wrapped around him and as Andre, the teacher, and Beck got her off of his back I couldn't help but smirk. The sound of Tori being reprimanded bought a smile to my face before it melted off due to, "That guy was beating up Beck!"

I immediately spotted the breakaway furniture lying behind them and strolled forth towards Beck's side "Oh you poor thing." I drawled.

_**Beck Oliver; **_

I was panting and my hand briefly caressed Jade's wrist before the reality of the clusterfuck-ness of this situation caught up with me.

"We were practicing." I stated. There was a definite underlying tone of annoyance and obviousness. & I didn't even have to look over to know that it almost made Jade smile. As introductions ran back and forth and explanations were told I couldn't help but sigh as I shoved my right hand in my jean pocket, I had a feeling things were going to go to shit. I felt Jade loop her arm through mines and as she turned to look at Tori with pursed lips I knew my statement couldn't have been more on spot on.

"And now Tori says 'what's stage fighting?'" Jade mocked and when she paired her words with an amused smile and her dramatics I simply couldn't help but raise my eyebrows as my mouth twitched in amusement.

Tori exasperatedly exclaimed "I wasn't going to say that! … What is it?" Meanwhile I watched as Jade pursed her lips in obvious irritation. I felt her sway backwards a bit and my sharp eyes watched as her crystal blue irises moved to the man that stood behind me in an appreciative manner. I softly grumbled in annoyance and distinctly moved my arm to sway her forward and her eyes trailed over to me.

Jade rose her pierced brow in question before I discreetly nudged her nose with mines, my lips faintly touching hers as I whispered "eyes over here", my voice rough with dominance. Jade's teeth scraped her lower lip and I smirked as she snapped her teeth at me quietly before our attention turned towards Tori and Andre. "I took a class with him last summer." I contributed to try to ease Tori's growing confusion, but I had to smile when she replied "But it looked like he was hurting you." _Oh, she was so new._

"Why do you care?" I heard my girlfriend snap, and as I watched Tori put on the same expression as she had before we kissed a few weeks ago, I knew shit was two seconds away from hitting the fan. Her innocent toned reply of "Cause I figure he already suffers enough pain dating you." _Oh shit._

_**Jade West;**_

I felt a fire spread from the tips of my toes to the crown of my head "You wanna see pain?" I snapped jerking towards Tori with a red haze blanketing my entire being. Beck barely had enough time to clamp his hands down on my shoulders and pull me back towards his chest hastily.

"_Heyyyyyyyyyy_, why don't we go sit over there?" he pointed with one hand, not giving me time to reply and walking me towards a set of chairs, shooting Tori and Andre a funny face in hopes of diffusing the situation and it just made me that much angrier. _Of course he didn't defend our relationship, of-fucking-course. _

_**Beck Oliver;**_

I could feel the waves of rage flowing off of her body as she slumped in her seat next to me, could see her pale fingers tightening on the shoulder strap of her _gears of war _bag.

I slung an arm around her shoulders and when she shrugged it off in her red haze it slipped around her waist and I sighed, _it's too early for this shit. _I ran my fingers along the waist band of her jeans before I trailed them under her shirt and massaged her inner hip, I felt her soften and lean towards me, her head landing in the crook of my neck. Her curls tickled my neck as I nuzzled my nose on the crown of her soft brown haired head, "_**She doesn't know shit."**_

_**Jade West;**_

I almost purred as his rough voice shook me along with his words, _she doesn't know shit; _I smirked before turning my head and placing a kiss under his ear. I repeated his own words in his ear nipped at it gently with my teeth, smiling when a shiver rippled through his body. I settled down into his shoulder and let my mind wander.

The proceeding of class pasted uneventfully with a "I thought his name was Steve? – He does look like a Steve.- My name is RUSS!"

* * *

I knew Beck could probably feel the sheer glee coming off of my body as we exited the Black Box Theatre that day. And meanwhile the only though that was running through my mind in bright neon red was, _Vega's gonna get it ... Vega's gonna get it … Vega's gonna get it…_

"Alright baby, what are you planning?" Beck spoke to me as we headed towards the parking lot and into his car. I didn't respond but instead turned my body and landed in his lap, my thighs gripping his and I heard him breathe in my scent deeply as I leaned forward. I looked into Beck's molten chocolate colored eyes and smirked, "I'm not going to hit her." I stated but before Beck had time for suspicion to rise my tongue was mapping out the inside of his mouth, my hands were tugging on his hair and my hips were rolling against his, and when he grunted, I knew his thoughts had fled his mind.

* * *

I was annoyed, very _very_ annoyed. & I knew Beck was suspicious, very _very _suspicious. Suffice to say, lunch was spent with Beck rolling his eyes, and me girl spitting out biting remarks, _as per usual_. "Come on Jade, just spit it out already."

I merely grumbled, my man got on my nerves, to say the least. "Beck" I ground out menacingly, "Shut the fuck up, I'm not going to hit her. We already practiced a couple of times, relax."

_**Beck Oliver;**_

"Is that right?" I mused, turning my head lazily to see Tori massacring her salad while looking at Jade nervously, I almost smiled – _almost. _Jade growled lightly, and I turned my head in her direction with an arched eyebrow and amused smile.

"Eyes over here" Jade mocked in a perfect impersonation of me and she pouted when I just laughed in response. "Jade" I breathed out in the middle of a hearty chuckle that she once told me soothed her like warm honey. I pouted, mocking her, before I leaned in and bit her soft lower lip before soothing the bite with my tongue. As I pulled back I watched a rare, shy smile take place on her place, and it was glorious. I smirked as she ducked her head and grumbled.

When she lifted her head we both turned to see Robbie heading for Trina Vega and Jade snorted. _Oh Robbie, what are you thinking? _As Robbie babbled on and on about Soy Milk and Judaism, I watched with shoulders shaking in attempt to hold back the laugh that was desperately trying to escape from my lips, and I started with shock as a pants-less Rex sailed over my shoulder and onto the table I was currently watching. I turned behind me and couldn't help the wide smile that spread across my lips as I saw Jade shoving a pair of kid sized jeans in the trash.

_Oh Jade, how I love you so._

* * *

_**Jade West;**_

"Well wouldn't you rather have this …?" As Tori Vega swung her cane around, hurling through the air so quickly that I even heard a whistling noise whip through the room, I counted down in my head for the exact moment the sound would go off through the stereo and with excellent precision I swung her body around and fell to my knees – my hair flying around as I let out a yelp.

_**Beck Oliver;**_

"_Owwwww_ …" my heart clenched as I started in my seat. _Ow_? Jade West doesn't ever say '_ow_'. I scooted closer onto the edge of my seat, my eyes wide and alert scanning the room that surrounded me quickly - like a predator whose mate was in danger.

_**Jade West;**_

I could literally sense his emotional stress rising and I almost smiled while applying the fake blood under my eye delicately.

"_**Butternut"**_

As I shuffled to my feet I could hear the sound of Beck's heavy boots hitting the ground in a determined pattern with his feet slightly scuffing the floor at the end of every step as usual and that _did _make me smile, if only for a second.

"_Butternut," _I yelled again and tried to resist the urge to outright growl in frustration as I felt people crowd around me and paw at my body to get a closer inspection. I heard voices penetrate my haze of emotions and quickly schooled my expression.

"_She's bleeding!" _I felt a small pang of guilt at the terror in Cat Valentine's tone. Russ's voice faded into the background as Beck's warm hand grazed my chin lovingly, his worried and tense voice ringing in my ears. In the flurry of movement as everyone panicked and Beck warm hand slipped to my soft brown locks, I detected a harsh sting under my eye. My eyes widened even more, and not as part of this act I was pulling.

_That little bitch, _she actually hit me. 'Grazed' was more of the word to describe it, but I was always one for dramatics. I could feel the burn of the scrape and the small amount of my blood that started joining in with the red sticky liquid.

"No, Tori hit me in the face for real." _Way to go Vega, you just made lying so much fun-_Now I could rest easy as I looked into my man's molten chocolate colored eyes without turning into a babbling mess and slipping out the truth_. _There was a flurry of limbs as Tori ran around me, Russ's arm wrapping around my waist tightly, and Beck's chest rumbling beneath my shoulder as he caught the movement with sharp eyes. My eyes flew to his as his hand moved to grip my upper arm possessively. _Relax,_ _Russ doesn't get to touch, _my eyes screamed at him as I leaned more into his side, my hips brushing against his. & As I crashed to the ground, my irate look set Tori Vega on edge. But I could see Tori's panic increase tenfold as she caught Beck Oliver's incredulous and offended look aimed directly at her with no hint of softening.

As time passed I was encircled by a group of people, playing the victim part damn good. I couldn't help but hear Cat's exuberant voice laced with terror, and Andre's voice laced with disbelief. As a group of us shuffled out of the door I reached my hand out behind me.

_**Beck Oliver;**_

I swerved around Russ's frame and gripped Jade's fingers tightly, my heart pounding in my chest. I could feel my girlfriend's fingers twining with mines and squeezing painfully as the group of voices that surrounded us got progressively louder. I yanked her away from the group of people and pulled her into my chest, "_Stop!_ I've got it from here. She doesn't like being crowded." I turned from them and left behind their stunned faces I called to Andre Harris and Cat Valentine over my shoulder, "I'll keep you updated."

* * *

As sky gradually darkened, I leaned further into my girl's halo of long soft curls. Her hair was spread around her pillow as she twined her legs with mines. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that."

Jade snorted in response to my obvious statement. "You and me both," She replied. The ice bag shifted on her eye as I sat up next to her. I removed my ice bag clad hand from her porcelain face. Her eyes watched as the tip of my finger lowered towards her face her eyes watched my face as my finger circled her eye gently. My eyes softened and then I was leaning towards her, my mouth parting with a sigh, "Oh, you poor baby."

_**Layla West; (Jade's mother)**_

I worried my bottom lip as I climbed the stairs to the second floor of the house. My hands gripped the ice pack nervously; I was worried for my daughter, my heart racing as I remembered Beck Oliver's immensely tense voice,_ "It's Jade." _I walked towards my daughter's red-painted door and as my hand lifted to knock gently I heard the sound of Beck Oliver's deep laugh and heard my daughter grumbling, the sound of hands slapping against flesh reverberating through the door as Beck's voice rang out, "Awe come on babe, don't hit me, you're handicapped" before Jade's growl of irritation rang out. I smiled to myself and lowered my hand, forgetting all about the icepack.

_Beck will take care of her._

* * *

_**Jade West;**_

"_My eye hurts." _I was irritated, today was a stupid _stupid_ day. It was degrading to me, to have to walk around with a 'bruised eye' adorning my face due to Vega, _Vega._

"Oh yeah, which one?"

I scowled out a sarcastic reply with narrowed eyes, _not the time Beck, so not the time._

"I want coffee."

_**Beck Oliver;**_

"What's the magic word?" I goaded, the opportunity just too good to pass up. I've tried to drill manners into my girl, I don't really care if she uses them with anyone else, so long as I get her to use it with me. & for the most part, she does. But today was a bad day for her, and I had to use that to my advantage, but of course. Get her amped up and then… _headddddd heavennnnnn._

_**Jade West;**_

I was not amused_**, "Get me some coffee."**_

He blinked at her repeatedly & I softened my expression and blinked slowly, my lower lip jutting out slightly, my voice light and airy; _Here we go … "Please." _I watched as his lip twitched before he shifted and started lifting himself of the bench, smiling amusedly.

_"Actually th_e _magic word was lotion, but I'll accept your please because you've got a boo-boo eye."_

_**Bingo.**_

I smiled as he walked away, **"two sugars."** He looked back over his shoulder, "I know what to do." As he sauntered down a couple of steps, my eyes trained themselves on my man's ass and I smirked.

_**Yes, you do.**_

* * *

Beck stared hard at me as I shifted on my feet nervously, "Look Beck, I ..." My train of thought trailed off as I scanned his naked torso, the trail of soft dark that adorned his lower stomach and led into his unbuttoned dark wash jeans that hung lowly on his hips, the deep V stirring heat between my legs as his tan skin glowed in the dimmed lighting. My teeth caught purchase on my lower lip as my eyes darkened to an ocean blue. Beck growled as I stepped forward with my trembling hand out-stretched with the intent to touch and be touched.

_**Beck Oliver;**_

_"Don't even think about it Jade." _My hand dropped the phone that was clenched in my hand on the coffee table and Jade froze in her pursuit.

"I don't give a shit that you lied to everyone else, but you lied to me. Jade, why would you lie to me?" Jade trembled before my harsh gaze.

"I didn't lie to you. I would _never_ lie to you. I've never even been capable of lying to you, and even if I could, I wouldn't. You know that." Steel laced her words in anger.

"Andre told me everything, just stop it already!" I ground out as I swerved around her and pushed her hands away when she reached out to me. I slammed open the door to my bathroom and I saw Jade flinch from the corner of my eye. My hands reached for a paper towel and I placed it under the faucet as my hand jerked the handle for the hot water. I kept my eyes solely on my task and kept my eyes on my hands as I turned and walked back towards Jade, my voice on edge as I addressed her.

"Do you know how worried I was? When you hit that floor... I have never been so worried. & for nothing, it was nothing, you're perfectly fine... you're -" During my rant, I was harshly rubbing the paper towel under Jade eye to get the makeup off so I could see for myself and force her to admit that she lied to me, when she said she never would. I thought of little else as I hand gripped her chin tightly and I rubbed harder - But when I heard her whimper in pain and when I felt her hands come up to clench my wrists, the red haze slowly lifted. As I lifted the paper towel off of her face I caught sight of the harsh scrape that lay beneath the makeup she had caked on under her delicate eye, the area around it bruising a dark purple. & as I looked closer I could see that the cut was still open and far from being healed, my gaze shifted to the paper towel and I saw a trail of blood.

My breath caught in my throat harshly, "Oh God." Jade stilled in my arms and said nothing, did nothing, as I adorned her face with light kisses. My hands fell from her face and she sighed in relief and tried to take a step back from me. My hands gripped hers and she stilled once again.

"Jade ... baby, look at me." As she turned to look into my eyes, my body trembled. She might've been mad, she might've been downright hurt, but good god did she love him. Her eyes were so telling of the enigma of rampaging emotions she possessed.

Jade lifted her hand to my face, stroked my cheekbone softly, and murmured "What's wrong?" I swallowed harshly before turning my face into her hand and nuzzling it with my nose, "You're eyes were sleet gray."

_**Jade West;**_

I softened immediately, folding myself into his chest.

"I'm so sorry."

I didn't give him a response, I just looked at him and smiled as he watched my eyes start lightening with a blue tone, specifically, a deep ocean blue.

We smiled as we leaned in, and as my eyes slipped closed and I raked my nails down his torso, through the soft trail of hair and down into his jeans, I couldn't help but feel the love bloom in my chest and I felt him lean back and kiss my eyelids, all the while, sliding his hand under the back of my jeans and gripping my ass.

_**"I forgive you."**_

* * *

_**Hey guys, I know I got your hopes up but here's another one. I had to catch up on Vampire Diaries and Jersey Shore season five. BUTTTTTTT, I PROMISE. By 6pm my time tomorrow everything I promised will be posted along with TWO new chapters. Goodnighttt :)**_


	7. But I dream about her laughter

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Victorious.

(Pertaining to the last chapter, I understand if some people were confused with Jade's actual injury. To clear things up, when Tori swung her cane she harshly scraped under Jade's eye. The only thing Jade did was add purple eye shadow around the wound to make it stand out more. But the cut itself was harsh and slightly bruising purple anyways. Again, she just made it more dramatic.)

(This chapter pertains to the episodes _**'The Birthweek Song'**_ – which Beck wasn't in but Jade was)

_**Jade West;**_

Beck's loud laugh at my antics abruptly turned into a harsh cough and I sighed, "Baby, I'm not going to keep telling you what you missed in school if it's going to cause you to cough up a lung, no matter how grotesquely awesome that would be."

"No, keep going, so what in the hell is a 'Birthweek' again?" Beck's voice rasped out, and I shivered before smiling down at him sardonically. I laid my body out beside him and tucked my face into his neck as my leg lifted and hooked snuggly around his hips, pulling him close to me.

"Apparently the other Vega celebrates her birthday for a week, although I wouldn't know who'd want to celebrate it _with_ her. Man, their parents must be miserable. Anyways, because of this Tori seems to find it necessary to repeatedly ask all of us for gift ideas. Why she thinks we care? I do not know. Apparently in the end she sang her some really nice song her and Andre wrote and Trina, not that this isn't surprising, was ungrateful. So to make her feel better, I gave her a coffee cup I dug out of the trash" I could feel his chest move as he took a breath to berate me and I hurried on with my explanation.

"Moving on, that same day Tori finds out that Trina played the song to some big record exec. and sold the rights, along with the guy wanting _Trina_ to record it." As Beck choked out an appalled cough I chuckled and pressed myself closer, ignoring his groan at the new position. "After Trina broke the news Tori passed on the garbage coffee to her. I wish I would've been there, it would've been glorious. Anyways, in the end, the guys found out that it was Tori and when they called Tori and Andre in so she could do the song, it turned out that Beyoncé liked and wanted to record the song. And since Trina sold the rights …" I trailed off as realization hit Beck.

Beck's eyes widened, "Oh my god, what a dumbass." I laughed into his neck and nodded while continuing on, "On the other hand, in the middle of a class presentation, Robbie's grandmother video chatted him, now _that_ was glorious." As Beck broke into another cough I sighed and wrapped my arm around him while rubbing his back softly as I went into detail about what was said in the video chat.

* * *

Later on I frowned as I woke up abruptly in Beck's arms, I slowly registered the fact that I was overheated due to the heat that Beck was giving off and I groaned as I felt our soaked shirts pressed between us. I carefully slid out of bed and grabbed the key on Beck's table before silently leaving the RV; I walked across the driveway and sighed nervously before shakily raising my hand and sliding the key into the lock. Even though I knew his parents weren't home and weren't going to be for the rest of the week, I also knew that they didn't like me; at least I knew his father didn't. While I was in the trailer with Beck I was safely tucked in our little world away from his father's scrutiny. I shook my head against my thoughts and straightened my back as I strode through the doorway and into the kitchen, hitting the play button on the answering machine as I went.

As I rummaged the cabinets for some soup I heard Beck's father's voice filter through the machine, _**"Beck, your mother told me that you called her and told her that you weren't feeling well and that you were going to have Jade stay with you for a few days. She might've agreed but I certainly don't know why she would allow a delinquent to stay in our home. Now when we get back she better be gone son, that's an order."**_

The next ten minutes were spent with tears lining my cheeks as I stirred Beck's favorite _'Broccoli & Cheese'_ soup over the hot stove.

* * *

_**Beck Oliver;**_

I awoke to the feel of a thermometer being wedged underneath my armpit and I blinked blearily, the silhouette of my girl sitting at my bedside coming into view. I could feel the immense soreness in my throat, the sweat on my skin, the heat in my body and the bile threatening to rise up from my stomach. I blinked rapidly and moved to sit up.

"You keep that thermometer under in your armpit Beckett Oliver or so help me God I'll dump this scalding soup down the front of your pants." I smirked and tightened my arm against my side as I shuffled around on the bed to lean up against the headboard. I heard my girlfriend grumble and then there were pillows being fluffed behind my back and Jade's hands were on my shoulders, shifting me into a more comfortable position. I finally took in the full image of my girl as she leaned back to sit on my bed beside me and I frowned as I saw her red tipped nose, flushed rosy cheeks and wet eyelashes.

"Have –"My voice cut off as I winced at the burn in my throat but I cleared it slightly and carried on, "you been crying?" Jade scoffed indignantly, and I sighed, _stupid stubborn girlfriend._

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous." Jade's voice broke on the last word that left her lips, _fuck. _She angled her head down and busied herself with pouring my cold medicine into the plastic cap until it was filled to the right amount. As I raised an eyebrow suspiciously and opened my mouth to inquire more, Jade's hand shot forward and she pressed the edge of the cap to my mouth and tipped it back. I rolled his eyes and swallowed the bitter medicine.

_**Jade West;**_

I knew he wasn't going to let it go, we were both stubborn to a fault. "When I went to go get you some medicine and make you some soup, your answering machine was blinking, and it got on my nerves so you know, I got nosy and pressed play. Anyways, your dad says that I'm a delinquent that shouldn't be staying in your house and that when they get back I better be long gone, _**'that's an order son.'**_"

My wobbly voice rushed out the explanation for my tear-stained face and as the words slipped out of my mouth, along with a perfect impersonation of Beck's father, I saw Beck's hands clench into tight fists as his eyebrows came together in confusion. _"Heyyyy, baby come here" _Beck cooed out softly and I fell harshly onto his chest, my hands gripping his shirt as my chest shook with suppressed sobs. His arms wrapped tightly around me as his hands brushed down my brown hair, his nails scratching softly against my scalp. My head throbbed as words from last week and just this morning came rushing back to me.

"Are you unhappy? B-Because if you're unhappy you tell me right now Beck Oliver. I mean, Tori seems to think you suffer from dating me and your father thinks I'm a delinquent and-and- …" My voice faltered as a sob got caught in my throat harshly.

"Hey! Now you listen to me, the only person's opinion you care about when it comes to our relationship is mines and yours. Okay,_mines and yours. _And my opinion is that I love you, okay? So enough of this sadness, you're supposed to be feeding me soup. **Oh! And make the airplane noises !"**


	8. Strange as it seems

(This chapter obviously goes hand in hand with the episode _**'Jade Dumps Beck.'**_ WOOOOHOOOOO, I bet this was a long awaited chapter seeing as I am going in order through EACH episode. _**Disclaimer;**_ I do not own victorious, that was all Dan Schneider's genius-ness)

Part One of Three ; enjoy bitches ; )

_**Jade West; **_

"You want to take … _Yoga lessons?" _ I asked with an incredulous tone. Beck fidgeted uncomfortably under my patronizing stare, coughed nervously, and ran his hand through his hair. Okay, something was most definitely going on here that I do not know about. That's three fidgety/nervous mannerisms in under a minute, and Beck was nothing if not calm all the time. My eyebrows rose suspiciously, but I forced myself to relax and a smile twitched up onto my lips. Whether Beck could tell it was fake or not was beyond me, but I would let this issue go for now. I would find out the truth sooner or later, and though most times I prefer 'sooner' rather than 'later', I must admit that seeing him squirm causes me great pleasure.

"Okay," I huffed while rolling my eyes in annoyance. Beck smiled and slung an arm around my shoulder while unmuting the TV. He became engrossed in 'Drake & Josh' while I silently stewed in my curiosity, oh I was _**so **_going to get to the fucking bottom of this and I would have fun doing it.

_**Beck Oliver;**_

This was _**not**_ the fun Friday night I had planned for me and my girl. Everything was going fine and we hadn't argued once. I was currently baby talking her and waving a spoon full of ice cream in her face as she grumbled in annoyance, slapping my hand away with a disgruntled _**"I AM NOT A CHILD!" **_The mothers that occupied the park with their children watched us with amused smiles on their faces and whispered towards each other as Jade kept rebuffing me and I kept laughing it off and continuing my 'shenanigans', at least that's what Jade had called them.

I leaned in and kissed the corner of her downturned mouth softly and as soon and the corners of her lips twitched upwards I shoved the spoon back in front of her face. She groaned in annoyance and frowned again while smacking my hand away once more and focused her eyes on her phone, when suddenly her eyes widened, her mouth dropped and her grip on her phone started turning her knuckles white. I felt the happy carefree atmosphere we had dissipate as if someone popped a balloon and I tensed as her lips pursed and her cheeks filled with pink at the obvious rage she was feeling.

"Beck, would you mind telling me what the _**fuck **_you are doing hugged up to Alyssa Vaughn on a _**BLOG WEBSITE?" **_

_I was __**so **__fucking__screwed. _

_**Jade West;**_

Holy shit, _why _am I dating him? I grumbled and smacked Beck's spoon clad hand again for the umpteenth time. As he started up again, my patience snapped and I screeched out _**"I AM NOT A CHILD!" **_

To his credit, he didn't even look shocked at my outburst, because well, it is _me_ we're talking about. He simply laughed and kissed the edge of my mouth, soft and lingering. My mouth involuntarily curved into a smile.

_Oh yeah, that's why. _

He started up again much to my displeasure and I desperately tried to tune him out, my eyes focused on the website I had landed on and I pressed 'refresh'. My phone instantly loaded the new gossip posts and my heart dropped. Right there, for **anyone **with internet connection to see, was _**my **_boyfriend with his arm around Alyssa Vaughn's waist. My heart _thumped, thumped, thumped _so hard I fucking felt it in my head. My hands shook with barely suppressed fury and I turned to face Beck who was sitting tensely, awaiting my outburst as to _what_ it was that made me angry this time.

_Oh, I'll tell him what. He is __**so**__ fucking screwed._

"Beck, would you mind telling me what the _**fuck **_you are doing hugged up to Alyssa Vaughn on a _**BLOG WEBSITE?" **_

_**Beck Oliver;**_

"Now listen Jade, why don't you just take a deep breath and I'll explain it to you." I said calmly, although my insides were quivering at the look on her face. She stood up and swiped the bowl of ice cream off of the bench we were sitting and turned to face me with narrowed eyes.

"Take a deep breath…_ take a deep breath ? __**You're lucky I don't fucking kill you, you cheating bastard**_!" Her hair was flowing wildly in the wind and she made a step towards me. I automatically backed up a few steps and lifted my hands up in the air to show that I surrendered.

"Now listen baby, we just go to _Yoga _together, that's _it._ Paparazzi showed up and mauled us while demanding a picture. Now please just _**relax." **_

The mothers that were once looking at us with adoration now stared in horror as our fight unfolded. I swear I think I saw her eye twitch as she became more angry and animated with her hands as she yelled, " Relax? You go to '_Yoga ' _with this girl twice a fucking week and you want me to relax? Fuck you, you're probably watching her **ass** while you're doing your weird poses like the fucking _'turtle'_ or the _'tree_' or whatever. _**Ughhhhh**_**-**" Her voice literally turned to a grunt at the end as she bent down and picked up a fairly good sized rock. My eyes widened and the moms covered their children's eyes and hurried away as fast as they could. My hand were shaking, still high up in the air as to not make her more defensive and I flinched at the look of betrayal in her eyes_, I should've told her_.

"Is there _anything else _you'd like to tell me ?" She asked through gritted teeth. I sighed and braced myself, "We traded numbers, and we text sometimes -" I groaned as the rock flew my way and hit me _hard _on my calf.

"_**Fuck, **_babe we're just friends okay, I won't even text her back anymore I swear. "

_**Jade West;**_

Beck's knees buckled under the onslaught of the rock and I could care less with the amount of fury pumping through my veins, I want to fucking strangle him, as a matter of fact.

"_**Fuck, **_babe we're just friends okay, I won't even text her back anymore I swear. "

Now, this mollified me a very tiny bit, but it still calmed me enough that I refrained from grabbing anymore rocks to chuck at him. I sighed and rubbed my forehead before heading over to him and grabbing his hand, effectively dragging him from the park.

"Where are we going?" He panicked, and I smiled a bit to myself before sighing.

"To get you some fucking ice for your leg, where else?"

Arms promptly wrapped around my waist before I felt his lips smiling against my neck before her whispered, "I love you."

"_Yeah yeah."_


	9. She's the one I'm after

**She's the one I'm after.**

(Disclaimer: I do not own 'Victorious'; if I did Beck would treat Jade like a fucking queen, not a princess. **_I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkk_**_ :)_ You all have been incredibly patient and I thank you for that immensely so without further adieu ... 'She's the one I'm after' Pertaining to the episode _'Jade Dumps Beck';_ part two of three.)

_**Jade West;**_

My eyes blinked rapidly for a second as they adjusted to the dim lighting of my bedroom. I lifted my head from Beck's chest and leaned over slightly to look at the clock and sighed at the red glaring numbers reading 6:30 AM. We didn't have to get up for school until roughly 8:00 AM, and yet here I was awake. Yesterday wasn't a good day, I spent the night icing Beck's leg as he ran his fingers through my hair and assured me that Alyssa Vaughn held no interest to him. He had a good sized bruise on his leg, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel at least slightly guilty. So I held a bag of ice to his leg without compliant and pressed soft lingering kisses on his mouth – he forgave me, but I knew he was still peeved about the whole situation. So I relaxed, got my own coffee for once and spoke in soft tones for the rest of the night.

I moved back over and propped my chin on Beck's chest to look up at him and I couldn't help the soft smile that took residence on my lips. His chest rose and fell evenly, his eyelashes were brushing his cheeks, and his full lips were parted slightly. I was so engrossed in watching him that I almost elbowed him in the stomach when a loud buzzing noise came from behind me. I rolled over quickly and picked up the vibrating phone, unlocking the screen and checking behind my back to see if Beck was still asleep. I sighed with relief and put the phone on silent. As my finger hovered over the lock my eyes finally took in the words on the screen –

_New Messages :_**Alyssa Vaughn **_**(3)**_

I stared at the words for a while as I contemplated whether I should slide my finger across the screen and unlock the messages. My finger twitched slightly before I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I pressed my finger down on the lock button and watched as the screen turned black. I wasn't going to invade his privacy behind his back. I set the phone back on the table and turned back to tuck myself into Beck's side once again. I pressed my face into the skin of his chest and shakily breathed his scent in deeply before letting myself drift back off to sleep.

* * *

The next time I drifted back into consciousness the first thing I became aware of I was the emptiness beside me. I sat up lazily and stretched before I acknowledged the fact that Beck was sitting on the edge of my bed with his back facing me. I crawled over to him and wrapped my legs around his waist as my arms circled his shoulders. The sound of him tapping on the screen of his phone became clearer as I lifted myself up a bit and pressed a kiss onto his shoulder blade. I peeked my head over his shoulder and murmured a soft 'good morning baby' against his neck. He stayed silent and my eyes slid over to what he was so engrossed in. The screen of his phone glared up at me, and the fact that he obviously knew that I was looking helped my conscious when I decided to take in the words on the screen –

**Alyssa Vaughn : **_Good morning Beck :) Did you sleep well last night?_

**Alyssa Vaughn : **_By the way, how sore are you from our last yoga class? I feel like I'm about to fall over !_

**Alyssa Vaughn : **_BECK! Wake up & text me back :( _

I could feel him tense up under me as I scoffed in annoyance – _you've got to be __**fucking**__ kidding me. _My arms fell from his shoulders and as I started to unwrap my legs from around his waist he dropped his phone into his lap and quickly gripped my legs to keep them in place.

"Beck, don't even start, not this early."

I tugged my legs out of his hold, lifted myself off of the bed, and headed towards my private bathroom, shutting the door behind me silently.

* * *

_**Beck Oliver;**_

Jade didn't speak to me for the rest of the morning, or on the car ride to school. I didn't know if she was mad or just didn't really care. She didn't act like she was angry; she just didn't talk to me. She still held my hand, kissed me, and leaned into my side whether we were walking or simply standing. So to say I was confused would kind of be an understatement. I didn't understand why she would be angry in the first place – Alyssa Vaughn was just a friend.

The next time I saw Jade she was just finishing up a cup of coffee before throwing it in the trash bin that was at the end of the hallway. She looked up at me and scowled and my eyebrow rose in question, _what __**now**__?_

"Beck" she practically grunted, "I'm ready to talk now. Let me start off by saying that I'm angry and it's all your fault." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and I sighed, _here we go. _

"What are you even talking about? You were fine this morning!" I said exasperated as I ran a hand threw my hair.

"Well, I wasn't ready to talk this morning!" She snipped back at me, her tone rising in agitation with every word.

"And what? You're ready now?"

"Yes, I've had my morning cup of coffee." She said in an obvious dull tone with her brows raised, making me feel like an idiot. She reached her hand into my back pocket and snatched my phone, unlocking it quickly and I winced as her eyes widened. I knew she wouldn't go as far as reading them, because unlike this morning she was going out of her way to invade my privacy but I knew she could see the amount of texts next to Alyssa's name.

"You told me you wouldn't talk to her anymore, and yet you're texting her back! Do you ever think ?"

I hurriedly grabbed my phone from her, slipping it back in my pocket before I turned to go down the stairs. As much as I didn't want to have this conversation, I wanted to have it in during school even** less**.

"Hey, we're not done talking about this!"

"I am" I replied, barely suppressing the urge to roll my eyes; she was mad about nothing and I was over it.

"Well I'm not" She replied just as fast and that time I **couldn't **help but roll my eyes.

"Listen, Alyssa Vaughn is just a friend. " I said as I turned towards her. It was a shame that she was mad at me, because she looked especially beautiful today.

"Yeah a _friend _whose already sent you six text messages today." Her fingers kept clenching and unclenching around the strap of her gears of war bag, and I knew she was fighting the urge to probably smack me.

As I went to interrupt her my phone alerted me to a new text message and I stopped short, _fuckkkkkkk. _

This was going downhill extremely fast.

"Seven" Jade practically growled out, and I'm man enough to admit that it slightly made me panic.

"You don't know that's her" I said as I feigned confidence.

"Is it?" She ground out, and I slipped my phone back out of my pocket as I mentally begged that it wasn't her, because with Jade she would tell if I was lying immediately – like she does _**every single time.**_

As I unlocked my phone my face fell blank, _damnit._ There was nothing even slightly incriminating in my text messages with Alyssa, we were just asking each other pointless questions, she just wanted to get to know me, how is that so bad? But to Jade, I knew it was way past bad, in her mind it was probably horrible. Ideas to diffuse the situation ran through my head rapidly, before my mouth opened without my consent and I blurted out Alyssa's text "What's your favorite tropical fruit?"

Really, Beck? _Really?_

_**Jade West;**_

Really, Beck? _Really?_

I threw my head back in exasperation and rolled my eyes, "The mango, and I don't like your new little relationship with Alyssa Vaughn."

"It's a text message" he stated before turning his back to me and walking away towards his locker. If he thought that this conversation was even remotely over then he wasn't nearly as smart as I thought he was. And anyways, how much could they really have to talk about, it wasn't even noon yet!

"And what does it say? Maybe, 'Hi Beck! My daddy just got richer and I got prettier, let's makeout!'" I was almost twitching with annoyance as I sarcastically spat out my words. What did he even see in her besides the obvious beauty? The girl was probably an airhead as it was, maybe that was becoming his acquired taste. To be fair, he did befriend Tori Vega of all people, so my assumption couldn't be that far off.

"Okay, let me see if I understand you." He spoke as he turned back to face me. He looked like he was just about having enough of this conversation, but what he wanted didn't matter to me in the slightest at the moment.

"Let's see if you do." I wasn't just angry or jealous, I was hurt and he was being too _fucking _stupid too comprehend just how hurt I actually was.

_**Beck Oliver;**_

"_**Because **_you and I date, I can't be friend with other girls." It wasn't even that I had a huge desire to be Alyssa Vaughn's friend or anything of that sort, it was that Jade thought that she could have a say in whether or not I can be friends with someone and it was severely rubbing me the wrong way.

"You can be friends with ugly girls, -"She was completely absurd.

_**Jade West;**_

"-but not gorgeous socialites who text message you a hundred times a day!" I exclaimed. I marveled at how my voice didn't crack when I rushed through my explanation. _Did he not know me at all?_

"You know what, you-" _'I' __**what?**_ His voice cut off as he beckoned over Tori, who had seemingly popped up out of nowhere. He didn't even acknowledge what I said. A part of me anticipated that he would've softened his tone and facial expression and told me that he understood my panic with the situation, that he would kiss away my anger like he's done so many times before while simultaneously letting me feel like I was the only one he had a desire to know in any way. But of course, he didn't and I shouldn't have been foolish enough to think he would.

"If you were my girlfriend –"

_**Seriously?**_

"Oh! Great way to start the question!" He wasn't helping the situation in any way. "-would you be all freaked out that I'm just friends with Alyssa Vaughn?"

This was pointless.

"Who cares what she thinks?"

_And yet …._

"Honestly, I wouldn't love it."

"**I **care what she thinks."

Well what do you know, Vega isn't _completely _useless.

"How can you say that you don't even –" Beck got cut off once again, but all I was focusing on was the fact that he _still_ kept going. I wasn't the only female who would be uncomfortable with their boyfriend fraternizing with some famous _**and **_gorgeous girl. He was so oblivious.

I became vaguely aware that Vega was walking away and I couldn't have that so I dragged her back to my side. Beck needed to see that I wasn't being crazy and that he apparently just didn't understand women. I just hoped that Vega's 'foot in mouth' syndrome didn't kick in anytime soon.

"Noooo, you stay right here." I tuned out her annoying whines and fixed my gaze on Beck.

"You don't think a girlfriend should just trust her boyfriend?" I tensed and suddenly became interested in my hands. I _do _trust Beck, but he made it difficult when continuously pushed my buttons.

"No! I-I do." I _knew_ it was too good to be true, _'foot - meet mouth.'_

"Get out of here Tori." This argument was going nowhere; it was just getting worse as time passed. I could feel this clenching in my chest. My anger was progressively overriding my other emotions and my patience was wearing thinner and thinner.

"**Stay."**

& I just snapped.

To be honest, my mind was in a haze for those next few seconds but I do remember that as I finally got out of that godforsaken hallway, the only thing running through my mind was –

_Come on Beck, stop me._

_Stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me, stop me …_

_**Stop me.**_


	10. Cause she's bittersweet

(**_Disclaimer;_ **I do not own Victorious. Oh! Also, I've been so hesitant in uploading this chapter due to the fact that I don't know what the response is going to be. But I got this idea from something I saw a long time ago and it really seems like a Jade-like thing to do. I hope I went in the right direction - you'll know what I'm talking about when you read it-. Let me know if you hate it and want something different, even though it'll only be happening in this chapter and maybe one another **_way_ **in the future)

This chapter is dedicated to the reviewer:**_ Trance Starr_**. Just cause her review made me giggle and grow the balls to post this chapter ;)

* * *

_**Cause she's bittersweet;**_

_**Jade West;**_

_He didn't stop me._

I normally had trouble keeping it together, that I could admit. I could remember my life before I met Beck, and it was bleak. I was always angry, and more than that, I kind of … talked to myself. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't crazy or anything. It's just that when I was younger I couldn't deal with my Dad ignoring me, and my Mom throwing herself into her work to ignore her bad marriage, leaving me alone for most of the day. It was hard for a child to grasp and deal with correctly, whereas as _now _I don't give a flying shit, before it was all I _could_ give flying shits about. It seemed like my delicate psych came up with a way to keep my mind off of my daily abandonment as a kid.

Anyways, it kicks back in times of duress, ergo – now. I was walking home from the school and as I cut through the park a blur of color caught my eye. I walked over and tugged the string that was hanging from the unidentified object. I heard a thwack and when I looked down and saw a colorful kite in weird angles and realized it was _broken_, like _me_.

_Just like me._

When my haze cleared, I was under the shade of a tree, hugging the kite tightly to my chest and drowning myself in the musings of – well, my other self.

_**Well, THAT was interesting.**_

_Please shut up, I feel shitty enough as it is._

_**No, I don't think I will, actually – let's run the last hour back. A little montage if you will.**_

_I don't agree with this plan._

_**WELL, TOUGH SHIT. YOU JUST BROKE UP WITH OUR BOYFRIEND.**_

_He was being an ass._

_**You weren't exactly a ray of sunshine either. Hush now, the movie is starting.**_

And it really was like a movie was playing in my head, I watched in a detached manner as I walked up towards Beck and tapped him on his shoulder. I held my breath as he spun around and sighed as he saw me and brushed his hair away from his face. I gulped before I steeled myself and chuckled nonchalantly, "_Heyyy_, you know, about earlier, I might've jumped the gun just a bit, but you know how I am, right?"

He cleared his throat softly as he looked down at the ground and then back up at me, "Yes Jade, I know exactly how you are."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "So we're good?"

"No, I don't think so. I can't handle this right now Jade."

I inhaled deeply and kept the tears at bay as an emotionless expression took purchase on my face.

" Oh, okay. See you around then." I turned swiftly and my hair flew behind me as I stalked off, looking like I was perfectly at ease.

_And the crowd goes wild._

_**It was a solid performance, the flick of the hair as you spun away really made it believable.**_

_Thanks._

_**I give it a seven.**_

_I'll take it._

I shook my head and lifted myself up off the grass and ignored the wetness in my eyes. As I look at the kite cradled in my arms, my tears started flowing, and wouldn't stop. Through my bleary vision I had managed to end up at Tori's doorstep.

_**What the fuck are you doing here?**_

_I-I don't know._

_**TURN BACK! Go home, we can relax with a nice pair of scissors and some old pictures of Beck.**_

_Yeah your right, Let's g-_

Suddenly the door swung open, "Jade?"

My brain lost its connection to my mouth and in what felt like the blink of an eye I was bawling into Tori's throw pillow.

I went home that night and didn't sleep at all.

* * *

_**Beck Oliver;**_

"Enter."

Beck didn't know why Tori was at his place so late at night, but hell, he kind of wanted to find out. He needed a distraction, he kept thinking about Jade and how she's handling all of this and he knew it wasn't well.

After a minute of mindless chatter, he was beginning to think this nighttime visit didn't actually have a point when –

"Hey man, why don't you get back together with Jade? You know what I'm sayin'? Yeahhh."

…

What?

"I should get back together with Jade?"

"Uh-huh."

This was certainly different.

"…Why?"

"Because, she's- you know, … awesome."

Okay something is definitely going on here –

"Guess what?

'"What?" Tori asked. I decided to tell her what I had told myself.

"I'm glad Jade and I broke up."

I just, you know, had to keep _repeating_ it to myself, _a lot_.

"Why?!" Tori whined and I had to keep myself from laughing for a second, Tori defending Jade? This was _so _fucking warped.

"Because I can't remember the last time she did one nice thing for me."

That was why, right?

_Right._

"Oh come on! Didn't you just have a birthday? She didn't give you _anything _for your birthday?"

And just to drive the point home …

"She got me a can of lemonade."

And that was all; Tori sighed as if she knew she was fighting a losing battle, said goodbye, and promptly left as I was left to ponder our conversation. I had hoped Tori's mindless chatter would occupy my mind with other things but that hope dies when she mentioned Jade's name. Tori was helping Jade in regards to me, but _why? _ Had Jade asked Tori for help? … No, that wasn't it. I actually did laugh at that thought before the image of Jade's expressionless face flashed through my mind and I was once again replaying the events of the day in my head.

I mean, at first I had let Jade walk off because it wouldn't have done us any good to argue when we were both as livid as we were. It would've made things worse, she stomped off and I honestly thought she just needed some down time. After she had cut enough shit up she would come back, forcefully wrap my arm around her shoulder and snuggle in. But she didn't and I that gave me time to think about us.

And they weren't good thoughts.

How could she break up with me when she was so insecure about me breaking up with her?! It didn't make any sense and it wasn't fair in the least. Didn't she think it would hurt me just as it would hurt her? No, of course she didn't think that. She didn't think of me when she made that decision. But then again, did I really expect any different?

When I started thinking about it, I realized that the answer to that question was 'no'. With that realization came the ring of my text message alert. As I look at Alyssa's glowing name on my screen I had to think that maybe things weren't as good between us as I thought. So I called Alyssa and made plans for the next day.

I had barely gotten a glimpse of Jade in the outside eating area before she had stormed off. A few hours later I was in the hallway gathering my books from my locker when I felt a timid tap on my shoulder. I spun and was face to face with Jade. As we talked I just got more and more fed up, she thought I would just let it go, but I wouldn't – no, I _couldn't._

Her face was blank and as she walked away her posture screamed 'casual' but I knew better.

And now here I was, standing by my decision.

* * *

_**Jade West;**_

The next day found Tori and I in my sacred Janitor's closet.

"You mean like make him _fresh _lemonade?!"

"If you want Beck back you're going to have to think bigger than beverages!"

_**Oh, oh I know, what about-**_

"A DOG!"

"OK! If you're gonna be rude.."

_**Ugh, she's so dumb. Why did you come to her for help again?**_

…_She's too nice to say no?_

… _**good point.**_

And then it was decided, if Beck wanted a dog, then a dog he will get.

Later that night as Tori and I crept along the side of Beck's RV my head was quite a mess.

_**I'm somehow starting to think this isn't such a good idea anymore.**_

_WHAT?! But you said-_

"What's going on?!" Tori asked in panic as noises started emerging from the RV, and not pleasant noises at that.

"I-I don't know!"

_Shit shit shit shit shit!_

_**Called it.**_

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"AHHH!"

"BECKKK!"

_**Hahahahahahahaha … HA , this shit it hilarious.**_

_Not the time, not the time. What do I do? What do I do?_

_**Is this repetition malfunction you seem to have acquired going to be an ongoing thing? If so I might have to find someone else's mind to chill out in for a few days.**_

_STAY, you have to help me!_

_**Alright, shhhhh so I can think.**_

The calm whisper in my head helped me center myself as Beck's father was loaded into the ambulance.

"Hey, you in college yet?" The blonde EMT asked as she leered at Beck and ran a hand down his arm.

_**Jade, don't-**_

"BYE!" I sneered as I grabbed Beck and tugged him closer to me.

_**I don't think laying a claim on him is going to make him feel all fuzzy inside as he watches his dad ride away to the hospital.**_

_I know but I just-_

Beck tore his arm away from me as he turned to walk off and I panicked.

**Uh-oh someone's angry! Quick, don't let him get away, SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING! BECK!**

_I-uh-_

"Tori told me to get you a dog!"

"DUDE!"

_**NOT THAT! Playing the blame game ain't gonna help you now! **_

_What do I say?! He's looking at me like I'm the worst person ever! He's gonna leave me! _

_**JUST TALK!**_

"OK! It was kinda my idea but I-I didn't think the dog would bug out like that. I-I just wanted you to have a dog because I know you've talked about getting one ever since I met you and I thought that maybe-"

_**Annnndddd…. You're rambling! Oh! And he's kissing us!**_

_Shhhhh!_

I savored the feeling his lips on my own as his warm hands cupped my elbows and brought me closer. My mouth molded under his as he leaned into me and I breathed in his scent. God he smells delicious. Like a musky woody scent with some sweet undertone … fuck – I don't even know. He just smelled like a man, _my _man. He pulled away and I fought not to whimper in his departure.

"You love me again…?"

_**Well, no shit.**_

"Who said I stopped?" A warmth flushed through me.

_I love him._

_**I do too.**_

"Awwwweee!"

_**-**__the fuck?_

" I ruined the moment."

_**Be nice! She helped.**_

… _whatever._

"It's cool and I really do owe you."

_Good enough?_

_**I suppose, you may proceed to snog our boyfriend.**_

I turned back to Beck with a smile as I leaned into him. His mouth opened up under mine and I sighed in comfort as his tongue caressed mines.

_**I hope you know Tori is talking to us.**_

_What now?_

_**She wants to know if you'll drive her home cause it's late.**_

_Psssh, yeah right. Get lost._

"It's not that far a walk!"

As I melted back into Beck and his slid around me I kind of felt like-

_Purrrrrrr._

…_**Are you purring?**_

_Only on the inside, atleast, I think._

_**It counts, stop it.**_

"Babe, it's kinda hard to kiss you when you're mumbling and purring," Beck said with a chuckle as he pulled away and I froze. At my expression Beck froze as well for a moment before a serious expression he grabbed my hand and walked me into his RV, shutting the door behind us.

* * *

_**Beck Oliver;**_

I sat on my bed with my back to the wall as I dragged Jade down onto my lap sideways. A bright blush was on her cheeks and laid a palm against the warmth of her cheek and tilted her head up so she can meet my gaze.

"Did- did the um – talking in your head start again?" I asked warily.

Jade nodded and looked down like she was ashamed, but I wasn't having any of that. I love _every_ part of Jade, whether she does nice things for me or not. She didn't have the best upbringing, and it had an adverse effect on her. But she's still beautiful, still mine. She started mumbling again and I always knew which was which.

"_thinks I'm crazy … __**does not … loves you …**__quiet …. __**have to …about… this**__… why…rather not"_

I buried my head in her neck and took a deep breath to center myself before I pulled back and tilted her head up once again.

"Talk to me baby" I whispered softly and she sighed and pressed her mouth against mines before pulling back and blinking her eyes open slowly.

"I'm sorry. It happens sometimes, you know that. I thought I hid it well, I mean, you didn't notice after that incident happened when you kissed tori."

"It happened then?" I asked confused.

"Well, yeah. But not much while you were around, I wasn't really in the mood to talk to you – in _**any **_way."

I nodded in understanding and shifted her so she straddled me, "What triggered it this time?"

"_**tell him … **__no…hurt…feel…__**needs…know..**__but…__**now…" **_ She tensed as she mumbled and I ran my hand down the length of her soft hair and shushed her softly.

"I found a broken kite on the walk home after you turned me down," She said lowly and my heart clenched.

"Jade-"

"_Why? …__**Why?"**_

"I love you Jade, always. But you aren't always the easiest to handle. But when we're like this, right now, I remember why you and I _**are **_perfect. I just lost sight of it in the haze of things. Everything you are, is what makes me love you, _**both **_of you." A smile graced her face.

"We love you too. Don't worry, it's okay now. " She whispered to me and I knew what she meant.

"Going to miss her?" I teased and Jade laughed, "Not in the slightest."

* * *

_**Jade West;**_

_I didn't want him to know it started again, he didn't know last time. I hate when this happens, I bet he thinks I'm crazy._

_**He does not! He handled this perfectly well the first time he found out about it. He loves you, he loves us. We're the same person.**_

_Be quiet already._

_**You have to talk to him about this. Plus it ain't like this happens often. **_

_Why? I'd rather not._

_**Oh, he's asking how I came about this time.**_

_Not answering._

_**Tell him!**_

_No, it'll hurt his feelings._

_**He needs to know.**_

_But…_

_**Now.**_

…

_**I wonder why he rejected you.**_

_Yeah, you and I both. Why?_

_**Why seems like a reasonable question. I agree, why?**_

…

_**I told you he loves you.**_

_He loves you too._

_**I know, till next time.**_

_Yeah, till next time._

* * *

_**Beck Oliver;**_

Jade said she had enough with the talking and tangled her hands in my hair as she slanted her mouth across mines. I groaned and placed my hands on her ass and shifted her forward on my lap.

"Fuck, why are we still wearing clothes?!" Jade grunted as she pulled away from and stripped of the layers covering her upper body as I did the same. As soon as our torso's were bare she tangled her hands in my hair again as she nudged my head towards her chest and pushed her breast up to my mouth. I laved wet kisses across her chest before licking at her nipple. She moaned and grinded helplessly into my lap as I fastened my mouth around her and sucked languidly. She lowered her mouth to my ear and whispered he love to me with a swift and precise swivel of her hips and I almost came undone.

_I love her, so what if she's a little crazy._


End file.
